The New Omegas
by BunnyLeCrazy
Summary: Four girls have been living test subjects ever since they were children. At one point of their lives, they each meet an Omega who observed on different days and became friend with them. Years passed and it was time for many Omegas to choose a wife. As a group of girls answer their proposals, they were kidnapped. Will they be able to escape? (PpgxRrb) (OcxOc) R&R Please!
1. Intro: More of Like a Teaser

_**Alpha**_ **: King-{Royalty}**

 _ **Beta**_ **: Queen-{Royalty}**  


 _ **Omega**_ **: Prince and Princesses-{Royalty}**

 _ **Classes**_ **: 1st, 2nd, 3rd**

 _ **No Name**_ **: No ranking**

* * *

Test after test. Day after day. Everything was the same. The people, the food, the tests. The same! All my life I've been a living test subject. Any baby nor child who is under the age of 3 and is a no name, will become a test subject. But for every child, they must have a surgery that implants an unknown substance in their system. The substance can either kill you or become passive, but on occasions, a substance will start to form something inside the child, either becoming another side to you (for instance, the substance can become a demon or angel that you can transform to but it has a mind of its own), or into an animal, or lastly a cold-hearted killer.

It has happened a couple times. An example would be my oldest sister, Kina, she had become one with her substance, causing her to turn into a killer. She was immediately put down. After that incident, I no longer have a family. She was my last living family member. I still remember crying for days on end, and my friends helped me get through it.

My best friend Damion, helped me out especially. I've known him ever since I first started out as a test subject. He's an amazing friend. He is kind, caring, a gentleman, and so forth. We are practically inseparable. But I only like him as a friend, some people think that I like him more than that. I've been told that he like _likes_ me. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I never told anyone how I felt.

"Test subject 15598, time for you to be tested", said the man outside my cell.

Like I said, I'm a living test subject. I have to abide by their rules or else we'll be put down too. He opened up my cell and told me to go to the regular testing room. I did as I was told. But there was an unusual atmosphere in the laboratory. The cause was probably because they were being supervised today. I walked into the test room to find royalty inside. To be more specific, the Omega of Syla, otherwise known as the Prince of Syla.

* * *

 **Here's a short part of the first chapter**

 **Keep in mind that this is the intro/teaser**

 **I apologize if I have not updated my other stories, if you wish for me to do so, please PM me or tell me in the review section which story you want to be updated first**

 **I hope you'll like this story**

 **That's it for now...**

 **Toodles!~**


	2. Test Subject 15598

_**Ah, another story in which I will need to complete...what a joy!**_

 _ **To be honest with you, I feel like that I will actually finish this story!**_

 _ **I just have many ideas for it**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you like it**_

 _ **Without any further notices...**_

 _ **Read on!**_

* * *

Test after test. Day after day. Everything was the same. The people, the food, the tests. The same! All my life I've been a living test subject. Any baby nor child who is under the age of 3 and had a ranking of a No Name, will become a test subject. But for every child, they must have a surgery that implants an unknown substance in their system. The substance can either kill you or become passive, but on occasions, a substance will start to form something inside the child, either becoming another side to you (for instance, the substance can become a demon or angel that you can transform to but it has a mind of its own), or into an animal, or lastly a cold-hearted killer.

It has happened a couple times. An example would be my oldest sister, Kina, she had become one with her substance, causing her to turn into a killer. She was immediately put down. After that incident, I no longer have a family. She was my last living family member. I still remember crying for days on end, and my friends helped me get through it.

My best friend Damion, helped me out especially. I've known him ever since I first started out as a test subject. He's an amazing friend. He is kind, caring, a gentleman, and so forth. We are practically inseparable. But I only like him as a friend, some people think that I like him more than that. I've been told that he like _likes_ me. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I never told anyone how I felt.

"Test subject 15598, time for you to be tested", said the man outside my cell.

Like I said, I'm a living test subject. I have to abide by their rules or else we'll be put down too. He opened up my cell and told me to go to the regular testing room. I did as I was told. But there was an unusual atmosphere in the laboratory. The cause was probably because they were being supervised today. I walked into the test room to find royalty inside. To be more specific, the Omega of Syla, otherwise known as the Prince of Syla.

"Good afternoon Sir Omega…", I greeted and bowed to show my respect.

"Good afternoon to you too. For a test subject you have manners", he puts his elbows on the table and places his head on his hands.

"We may be test subjects, but we were taught manners before anything else", I explained.

"Ah. Nice to know they care. I have a question. Do you know which Omega I am?" he questioned.

"I apologize but I only know that you are the Omega of Syla. Nothing more", I answered.

"I see. Please have a seat", I did as I was told.

"You are indeed correct, I am the Omega of Syla. But to be more specific I am Rederick Barlett. A pleasure to meet you. What is your name?" he questioned.

"Kiyoko Amari. But the scientists labeled me as Test Subject 15598", I answered.

"That's a pretty name", Sir Rederick complemented. I slightly blush at that.

The scientist that was responsible for my tests came in and ruined our conversation.

"I apologize Sir Omega. But we have to begin her testing now", he intruded.

"I see. Very well then. Good luck Ms. Amari", he kindly said to me. I just couldn't help but smile.

He remained in his seat as the scientist approached me.

"Thank you Sir. Now then, 15598, today we will be injecting in you a formula that will help us identify what stage your substance is in. It may hurt for a while", the scientist told me.

Then suddenly the door busted wide open as a cart filled with syringes entered. I cringed at the sight. I looked at Sir Rederick and only saw a disgusted look on his face. He probably wasn't used to the sight of that many syringes. When the cart was placed next to the scientist, he rubbed alcohol on my arm and stuck a syringe filled with pink liquid. For some odd reason, you were able to see the pink liquid through my skin as it traveled into my blood system.

As the liquid moved through my body, it felt like a thousand cuts all around my body. The liquid was traveling against the current, which caused it to make me feel more pain. Time passed and it finally reached were the substance was developing, on my heart. The liquid turned blue.

"Hmm…you are in the 2nd stage of development. So far yours is the only on at this stage, everyone at this age and older are still developing", he grabbed another syringe, this time it was white.

He stuck the other one around the same spot as the other and made the same journey as the pink one. But this time, there wasn't any pain for some strange reason. I looked over at Sir Rederick again, and his expression was no longer disgusted, but rather sad. I had no idea why he was sad. After all, isn't it because of the Oblivion System that the No Names are to become Test Subjects?

The Oblivion System determines your ranking in our society, except for the Royalty ranking, that is through blood. Anyway, the Oblivion System tests you randomly. Any day, anytime, any where. If you have the ranking of a 2nd class and you fail Oblivion's test, you will be immediately declared a No Name. It's rather rare for a No Name to have a ranking again, but it happens from time to time.

When the liquid also reached the substance, it started to glow brighter and brighter until it disappeared.

"That's strange. The liquid wasn't supposed to disappear like that…", he grabs another syringe but it was filled with black liquid.

"This will be the last one for today. But this one is deadly, if your substance rejects it you can die. But if it accepts it and starts to glow in the color of red, it can either mean two things; the liquid is unstable and you may lose your life, or it means that you are compatible with any type of chemical that we inject into you", he explained.

Both the Omega and I broke a sweat. We didn't know whether or not he was joking because of his expressionless face. This is the first time I actually felt frightened by a test. The last time I was frightened was when my sister was put down. The man injected the liquid through my neck which caught me off guard. After her injected all of the fluid I started to feel light headed. The last think I saw was Sir Rederick rush towards me before I blacked out.

As the cold air suddenly hits my face, I instantly woke up. I shot up to find Sir Rederick at the side of my bed in the infirmary quietly sleeping. I softly patted his head to wake him up, and to my surprise he actually did. Considering that the pats barely even messed up his hair. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. When his met mine his face turned red.

"Oh…um…g-good evening Ms. A-Amari", he stuttered.

"Good evening to you too, Sir Rederick", I greeted.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I carried you all the way here after you blacked out", he sighed.

"You carried me all the way here?" I started to blush again.

"Mmhm, and I scolded the scientist who was doing tests in you", he stated.

"You know you didn't have to do that. I'm a test subject. A No Name", I clutched onto the blanket that was on top of me.

"It's alright Ms. Amari, it was my choice from the start", he kissed my forehead causing me to turn red.

"Please call me Kiyoko…", I looked down at my hands.

"Are you sure? Because when I say someone's first name, it tends to sound like I'm mad at them", he informed me.

"Then how about Kiki? No one calls me that", I looked at him and smiled.

"Kiki, I like that, then you can call me…Derick. If you're angry at me, just call me by my first name", he smiled at me.

We started to have a normal conversation. Time flew by so fast when I was talking with Derick. I thought that he would have been stuck up like Kina described them as. I guess not all royalty is like that. As it turns out the Omega and I have many things in common. Such as; reading books during free time, we both like to play instruments, we both love music, art, we both have older siblings, and so much more. It feels like I'm closer to Derick than I am to Damion. But this won't last long, after all he _is_ a prince. As Derick and I talked, Damion busted through the infirmary doors with heavy breaths.

"Damion!" I exclaimed. I tried to get off the bed to help him but I'm in pain whenever I moved.

"K-Kiyoko…are you alright?" he rushed over to my other side.

"Yeah, Derick here carried me to the infirmary after I blacked out", I informed him.

"Derick?" Damion looked at the Omega next to me.

"That is Sir Rederick to _you_. Only Kiki can call me Derick", Derick said meanly.

"Rederick? As in Syla's Omega Rederick Barlett?" Damion exclaimed.

"Indeed. It is getting late. I shall take my leave. Good night Kiki", Derick kissed my hand and left the room.

"I don't like him", Damion mumbled.

"Hehe, let's go back to our cell", I got off the bed and to my surprise I didn't fall.

Damion walked along side me as we made our way back to our cells. During our walk, the Utonium sisters, who are my friends of course, joined us. The oldest was named Blossom, then Buttercup, and lastly Bubbles. They are all 18 years old, but only a short time separated them. Damion is 17 and I'm 16, making me the youngest in the group. We all chatted quietly and talked about which stages our substances were at. Bubbles and Blossom were still developing while Damion and Buttercup were on the 1st stage.

As we made our way back to our cells, the alarm rang. Which caused all the babies and toddlers to cry, and the other kids around the age of 8 panicked. The group and I ran around while trying to calm everyone down. As long as they were calming down, the scientists wouldn't have to harm them.

When the alarm rings it could mean multiple things. The most reoccurring event is that a kid would try to escape the laboratory causing them to be put down in front of everyone to give us a reminder. Like usual, it was someone trying to escape. The scientist ordered the guards to set up a stage in the middle of the lab so that everyone could see. Today's run away was Test Subject 18821, otherwise known as Amelia Juta.

I've talked to Amelia a couple times, but not enough to know a whole lot. Here I thought that she would've never thought to do this, even though she knew the punishment if she was caught. The guards chained one arm to one wheel, and the same to the other. Amelia was on her knees and looked at everyone without making a single eye contact.

The head scientist makes her way up the stage, with a whip in hand.

"Everyone! This is what happens when you disobey our rules!" the head scientist blurted out and whipped Amelia once.

"This is what happens when you go against us!" she whipped again.

"Someone make her stop…", Bubbles said softly, careful to not let her voice be heard.

"Let this be a reminder to never rebel!" she whipped again.

"There's nothing we can do Bubbles", Blossom hugged her sister.

"But…", Bubbles began to cry.

"Turn the wheels!" she commanded.

At her command, the guards started to turn the wheels, causing the chains to pull Amelia's arms slowly off her. She screamed as loud as she can. The guards kept on pulling the wheel until her arms were dislocated. The head scientist then pulled out a gun, and said, "Never and I mean _never_ disobey us". She shot Amelia in her head causing her lifeless body to fall to the ground. Bubbles screamed and the children screamed with her. The guards immediately pulled out stun rods and stunned the screaming children. The five of us kept quiet so that we wouldn't have to get stunned. After a while, everyone calmed down and were sent back to their cell.

When I arrived at my cell, I jumped on my bed. Today was really tiring. With my encounter with an Omega, and became friends him. Took a test that determined what stage that my substance was in which gave me pain and blacking out after the last test. Lastly, another person was punished cruelly.

Many things happened today, which rarely happens. I wonder, will days like this come again?

* * *

 _ **I hope you like the first chapter!**_

 _ **Anyways, if you wish for me to update a certain story, then please PM me or tell me in the reviews section, and please state the story title!**_

 _ **Please don't for get to fav, follow, review, share, etc. this story!**_

 ** _That's it for now..._**

 ** _Toodles!~_**


End file.
